


Firefly In The Corridors

by tofu_desu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_desu/pseuds/tofu_desu
Summary: It was all just pure curiosity that led Kuroo and Bokuto to visit the haunted and abandon high school in Miyagi but the two would never imagine experiencing more that what they had bargain for.





	1. Chapter 1

It was like any ordinary day for both Bokuto and Kuroo. The two were up to the usual harmless mischief with Kenma and Akaashi having to make sure the two idiots don’t get into any serious trouble. That day they decided to visit the supposedly haunted high school that was shut down six years ago in Miyagi. They had heard about it back when they were still in high school but never thought much about it until recent news about the town officially tearing down the abandon school. 

“One last fun ride before we graduate.” Bokuto pleaded.

Bokuto and Kuroo were going to graduate in a week and the two were looking for some form of memorable entertainment after all the stress from papers, projects, and applications to the work force.

“For the last time Bokuto, that is a terrible idea and you don’t even believe in those kind of stuff. You, as well Kuroo, aren’t you busy looking for internship.” Akaashi pushed away the clingy Bokuto.

“No problem!” Kuroo held up his thumb with a proud smirk, “My biochem professor is going to hook me up as an assistant to a project one of his former student is working on.”

“Besides we’re only going down for the weekend, you and Kenma should tag along.”

Bokuto continued to dangle by Akaashi’s side. Kuroo laughed at the two while side gazing at Kenma who still hadn’t mumbled a word the whole time. It’s still amazes him how well they can still communicate even when Kenma doesn’t say anything. For those who don’t pay attention well, Kenma can express a lot in his eyes. For example, with a small glance he gave Kuroo, it told him all he needed to know which was ‘don’t bother me, I won’t go’. 

“Come on, my son, you need to explore the world outside of your game.” Kuroo snuggled himself into Kenma’s smaller back, much like what Bokuto was doing at the moment to Akaashi.

For those who were witnessing the situation would think that they were a couple. Well Bokuto and Akaashi are an actual real couple, heck they’re practically married already. Him and Kenma, however, grew up together and were glued at the hip. 

“You’re not my mom, Kuroo,” Kenma put down his phone, “Also I might actually tag along.”

“Wait, really?!” Bokuto and Kuroo shouted in surprise.

“Ah, you did say you were going to see your friend from online this weekend in Miyagi.” Akaashi mentioned. 

Kenma nodded before going back to his phone. Kuroo and Bokuto were still shock but were happy nevertheless with Kenma going with them.

==========

“I said I was tagging along not going with you guys.” 

Kenma stopped following the two boys when they tried to hop over the school gate. Kuroo managed to drag Kenma already this far when Kenma was suppose to meet his online friend back at the train station.

“It’s fine you still have another hour before your meet up time.” Kuroo tossed over his bag.

“Come on! Come on!” Bokuto happily skipped over to the front entrance.

“Then I just have to let Shoyo know that I’m early.” Kenma quickly sent a message to his friend before Kuroo can grab his arm.

“Fine, go have fun with your friend ‘Shoyo’. I’ll call you when we’re done and heading over to the hotel.” Kuroo reluctantly hopped over the fence by himself. 

“Kuroo, be careful.”

Kuroo shrugged him off, “What can go wrong besides there’s no such thing as ghost.”

Kenma stayed to watch until Kuroo and Bokuto both broke into the building. They had waited until the later afternoon so that not a lot of people would be out to spot them breaking into the abandon building but it seems as though even the neighborhood was deserted. Not a single person was in sight the whole time they were hanging around in front of the school and the only sounds hear were the cries of a flock of crows flying above the school.

“Kenma not coming?” Bokuto asked.

“No but I told him I’ll let him know when we’re done.” Kuroo dug into his bag to take out a flashlight just in case.

He hadn’t meant to sounds so bitter earlier but he was still getting used to Kenma having friends that he didn’t know about. This Shoyo could be a serial killer for all he knows. 

“Hey don't you think it feels colder and darker in he-“

Bokuto was cut off by the sounds of breaking glass in the hallway. The both of them glanced over at each other as if asking if they were just over thinking things.

“It’s probably nothing, lets hurry and check this place out.” Kuroo took the lead and walked towards the hallway where they heard the sound. 

Kuroo noticed a crack in the window that could be the source of the sound. How it cracked or if it was already there prior, he did not know. Although he wasn’t much of a believer of the supernatural he could help but feel as though they were not alone.

“Ahem…Uh this is Bokuto and Kuroo on our adventure at Karasuno High which is said to be haunted.” Bokuto spoke.

Kuro turned around to ask what Bokuto was asking to see that Bokuto had a camera out to record himself before turning the camera around to face him.

“You brought a camera?” Kuroo asked.

“Of course, we are here to capture any paranormal activities.” Bokuto winked, “So far we only heard the sounds of glass breaking and found that it was probably this crack in the window.”

Kuroo laughed as they continue on walking further into the school, documenting everything on camera. It was when they got to the third floor that strange things began to start happening. The constant feel as though someone was watching them move from room to room sent shivers up both their spine.

Bokuto pan the camera over the sliding door they had just came from when a bright light flashed outside. They had checked the weather before coming but it had said nothing about a storm. 

“Ah! The camera just when static, what the heck.” 

Kuroo looked at his phone to check the time and noticed that there was no service. ‘Huh that’s odd, I had service just a few seconds ago’. 

“Bro…?” 

Kuroo looked up to Bokuto pale faced that kept looking back and forth from the door to the camera. 

“What’s wrong Bo?”

“T-There was someone standing there.” Bokuto pointed to the door.

Kuroo walked over to the door and glanced back out to the empty hallway seeing no signs of life anywhere. 

“There’s no one here besides us Bo, we would have heard them.”

“Seriously Kuroo, I’m telling you someone was standing right there. Here look at this I have it on the camera!” 

Bokuto pushed the camera towards Kuroo while keeping his eyes on the door. Kuroo looked at the screen and rewind he footage back. On the screen he could see when he and Bokuto first entered the room. The video pans around the room and stops at the door that Bokuto is looking at right now. Just as the flash of light from the storm outside lit up the room, Kuroo thought he saw something by the door in the screen.

“Huh?”

Kuroo rewind the video a couple of seconds before the lightning strike and played the video again. For a split second as the light lit up the room, there was a dark silhouette of a person standing outside of the door.

“Bo we should lea-”

Kuroo looked up to find that Bokuto was gone. He was so focused on the video that he didn’t even notice that Bokuto had left.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bo!”

Kuroo ran through the hallway shouting out for Bokuto. ‘Damn it! Bo where are you?’ A gush of cold air brought Kuroo to a sudden stop. He could feels the hair at the back of his head standing up more than it already was.

“Bo I’m serious this had better not be another joke of yours!”

Kuroo heard a slight soft groan coming from the way he just ran from. He wanted to turn around but it was as if something had him rooted to the ground, preventing him to either turn around or to run away. Kuroo tried to make out the sound of what he believes to be the sound of dripping water. At that moment his flashlight suddenly went out which was weird when he had just put in new batteries on the train ride. His heart was drumming away in his chest in fear of what could be real or just an overactive imagination due to the creepy mood.

“Come on legs, move!”

The sound of water dripping then became more distinct to the sound of something wet slowly sliding across the floor coming closer to him along with the groaning. Barely able to see much in front of him, Kuroo couldn’t help but panic. ‘This cannot be real! There’s no such thing as ghost, this is all just your imagination’. 

Another groan became even louder from the same direction as the wet sliding sound almost letting Kuroo know that whatever or whoever is groaning is also making the sliding noise. Maybe he had watched to many horror films but he can imagine a person crawling towards him. ‘Shoot I might piss myself right now’. Looking down at the camera still in his hands, Kuroo was able to miraculously find the night vision button on the side. ‘Thank you Bo’. 

As if he broke from the spell, Kuroo was able to finally move when the sound seemed as though it was just a few feet behind him. He quickly turned around but the sound stopped. Looking through the screen, Kuroo could see half way down the hallway and there was nothing there. 

“What the hell is going on?”

From the corner of his eyes, Kuroo could see a small yellow light fly past him. ‘What?...Fireflies?’ He watched the small light float away further into the hallway. Attracted to the small warm light, Kuroo followed the light all the way to the gym that was filled with more fireflies. 

“Woah.”

Despite the creepy experience not too long ago and a missing Bokuto, Kuroo couldn’t be help but be amazed at the magical scene in front of him. He almost didn’t even notice the person standing in the middle of the room that was almost completely surrounded by the fireflies. 

“What are you doing here?”

Oh damn the pretty boy spoke. Kuroo jaw dropped when he was finally able to see the blonde beauty even if it was just their side view as they still looked distracted at the glowing fireflies in front of them.

“What?”

“Crap I said that aloud didn’t I?” Kuroo scratched the back of his head as he slowly approached the beauty.

“Yes you did.” The boy turned his head to spare a glance at Kuroo.

Kuroo couldn’t tell if his heart stopped beating or if began racing even more at finally seeing the beautiful boy’s face. What he does know is that at this very moment he was infatuated with the stranger. Heck even saying that he fell in love at first sight maybe better describe this feeling he was experiencing for the first time in his life. Kuroo could hear the Kenma in his head telling him that he was being too overdramatic.

“Shouldn’t you be looking for your friend?”

“W-wha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that another chapter, I actually consider this being very productive of myself. I think the story plan is somewhat coming along so it's going to be different from my original idea so I hope it will continue on turning our well.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo blankly stared at the beauty, wondering what he was talking about. He was a bit too distracted by the thin kissable pink lips in contrast to the pale almost translucent skin that he almost didn’t hear what the boy just said.

“Your friend that also has crazy hair like an owl.”

“Bokuto?”

Kuroo asked while tilting his head to the side. Why was the boy mentioning about Bo? Why would he bring up Bo when they were clearly having a moment even if it’s only on his part? On that note, where was Bo? 

“Crap!! I forgot I was looking for Bo!”

The pretty boy huff before going back to what he was doing which was stealing away Kuroo’s breath by just standing underneath the twinkling fireflies. 

“Seriously can you stop staring at me as if you’re imagining our whole love story together.” 

“How’d you know?!”

The boy rolled his eyes, “Cause you’re drooling with heart eyes, pathetic.”

Kuroo cupped his cheek like a maiden in love causing the boy to make a small gagging noise. The boy was clearly looking down at Kuroo but even he couldn’t help the quick pace in his heart from fluttering. ‘Ah this is such a shoujo moment, I should ask Kenma to make an appointment for me to meet up with a cardiologist when they get back to Tokyo’.

“You should get going before she finds you.”

“Huh? Who’s going to fin-“

Kuroo paused in disbelief when he looked back at the boy’s direction to find that he had completely vanished. Not only him but also all of the fireflies that lit up the gymnasium were also gone. ‘How could that be? I was just talking to him only a few seconds ago?!’

The gymnasium now felt more cold and darker with the creepy feel that Kuroo experience in the hallway previously crawling back up his spine again. Once again the dripping sounds echo throughout the gymnasium. He knows that it was still raining outside, he can hear it but this was louder.

“Geh!” 

A cold drop of water hit the tip of Kuroo’s nose almost scaring him half to death. He looked up at the dark ceiling but doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary besides the growing dark shadow above. 

“Kuroo!”

Kuroo perked up at the familiar voice of Bokuto calling for him. He turned around to see the faint figure of Bokuto running towards him.

“Bo!”

Kuroo reached out to wave but his hands stopped at the motion when he felt more dripping water on him except they were a dark color that was almost black. Along with the cold black water was a few long hair strands coming down onto him.

“Kuroo!! Get out of there!”

Bokuto yelled, seeing a dark silhouette of what he assumed to be a person floating down at Kuroo. Kuroo let out a manly shriek when he was engulfed by wet hair.

“Bo!!” Kuroo reached out Bokuto who was right outside the gymnasium by now.

“Haha..I..found you.”

A voice croaked into his left ears that made Kuroo turn his head around to see a pale face. Although their hair was covering most of their face, he could distinctly see their bulging bloodshot black eyes piercing at him like needles. However, more than their eyes that made Kuroo’s blood run cold were the sinister wide smile they gave towards him.

“Damn it! What is this?!”

Kuroo looked back to see Bokuto trying to break through the door that was now blockaded by the same thick black hair entrapping him at this very moment. He tried to scream out for help but the hair covered his mouth and almost his nose blocking him from breathing. 

“Pathetic.”

Kuroo faintly saw a small yellow glow at the corner of his eyes and the scream coming from the thing trapping him before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters seems to be getting shorter but at least I'm writing something. Thank you to anyone that is still reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroo jerked upward when he finally gained conscious or it might just because he was drowning. Gasping for the air he was deprived of, he glanced around him to find that he was in the school pool. Weirdly enough it wasn’t raining anymore even though it was like a typhoon not too long ago.

“Crap! That thingy earlier!”

He turned around to check if what ever that being was that had him trapped earlier was still around. He let out a sigh of relief not seeing it anywhere but he was still very uncomfortable standing in the dark water where he can’t even see his feet.

“Are you seriously out for a swim right now? Wearing clothes as well?”

Kuroo’s heart spiked up a beat, many beats actually, when he heard the voice of an angel. He doesn’t know if today was a terribly unlucky day or a very lucky day, must be the latter.

“Well I can take it all off if that's what you want”

Kuroo tried to as sexily as he can to run his hands through his hair as he turned to give the beauty one of is heart throbbing smirk. It kind of failed though when he saw the boy sitting at the edge of the pool with one foot in while the other prop up with his chin resting on it. His white milky long leg revealed thanks to him rolling up his pants as to not get wet. ‘Wow he has some very nice legs I might just have a fetish’.

“Hm? Cat caught your tongue?”

The boy smirked down at him and oh boy did Kuroo mind wondered off where it shouldn’t be at this very moment. There weren’t any fireflies around him this time but the boy still looked as beautiful if not more.

“Nyah?” Kuroo squeaked.

A moment of silence passed perhaps due to both still trying to process if Kuroo really just nyah at the pretty boy. Yep he did cause the boy is now staring at him in disgust. ‘How does he still look so pretty?’

“I thought cats don’t like getting wet.”

Come on Kuroo think fast, “You always make me wet.”

“Seriously what is wrong with you?”

“I-I’m sorry! You’re just very attractive and my brain just can’t function properly around you.” Kuroo scurried over to where the boy was sitting at?

Kuroo was a bit to shy to look at the boy but when he didn’t respond, Kuroo secretly peeked over to make sure the boy didn’t disappear on him again. Kuroo gaped in awe when he saw pink blossom across the pale boy’s cheek.

“Ugh, you crazy cat!” The boy made a motion to get up but Kuroo quickly grabbed onto his hands to prevent him from running away.

“Name…I never got your name. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou” 

The boy simply stared at him as if contemplating on whether he should give his name or not. He tried to pull his hand back but Kuroo kept a firm grip while staring at him with puppy eyes very much unlike the sharp gaze or love struck gaze he kept shooting at him.

“Please?” Kuroo begged.

“Tsukishima now let go of me.”

Kuroo reluctantly let go of the boy. Although it seemed clear that the boy wasn’t going to reveal his actual name, Kuroo was very happy to at least know his family name. 

“So Tsukki, you come here often?”

“Don’t call me that. If you haven’t notice its not like we can just leave this school.” 

Tsukishima stood up and looked down at Kuroo, “You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t get out of the water.”

“Awe you care about me!” Kuroo pulled himself out of the water, “What do you mean? Like we’re stuck here? How can that be, can’t we just like hop over the fence?”

“You’re not taking any of this seriously are you? Look around, does any of this seem normal to you?”

“Um…I guess.” Kuroo scratch his head as he follows Tsukishima back into the building.

“Look, I’m just warning you that you should be more careful before that thing from earlier trap you in here too. Which is why you should hurry to find your friend and get out of here while you still can.”

Kuroo was a bit perplexed at what Tsukishima mean but he did had to admit that since him and Bokuto entered the school, things has been very weird. Which reminds him that he didn’t know where Bokuto’s camera was.

“Shoot, I must had dropped Bo’s camera in the gym earlier. Can you take me back there, Tsukki? It was where I last saw Bokuto as well. He might still be around there.”

“We better hurry then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Amazing as it sounds, Kuroo was silent for once though it could have been that he was too awe just staring at Tsukishima while they track their way back to the gym where he last saw Bokuto. It was just as Tsukishima mentioned earlier, everything started becoming weird as soon as they entered the school. It felt much more cold and darker than the abandon school should have. Whether it was paranormal or not, Kuroo couldn’t assume just yet. 

“Um…I know this may sound crazy but…are you a ghost?” 

Kuroo finally asked. Kuroo had suspected that Tsukishima may have not been entirely human seeing as he disappear out of thin air earlier.

“What makes you say that?” Tsukishima smirked.

Kuroo blushed, “Well, you are emitting a warm glow kind of like those fireflies that was around you earlier. Not only that but you’re also really pale in a sense that you almost seem translucent.”

“Wow you finally notice I thought you never would.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Hey! Come on give me a break, I was too distracted by you.”

Tsukishima tried to cover his little smile with his hands but Kuroo was able to see it before Tsukishima turned his head to the side. Kuroo found it absolutely adorable and he hoped to see more of Tsukishima’s smile especially in full bloom. 

“To answer your question, I’m not sure.”

“Not sure? That you’re a ghost?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima slightly nodded, “I think I am but I don’t remember anything prior to me being trapped here.”

“But I was able to touch you.”

“I know that's why I am confused myself.”

Tsukishima stopped causing Kuroo to stop as well. He turned back to ask what was wrong but instead ended up squeaking a bit when Tsukishima reached out to touch Kuroo’s blushing cheek. 

“So odd, it’s been a while since I felt this warmth.”

Tsukishima closed his eyes as he took in the heat that seemed so nostalgic. He first felt it when Kuroo grabbed his hands when they were still by the pool and now he wanted more of it. Kuroo, on the other hand, didn’t know what to do so he did what his body and heart told him to do which was lean forward and softly kiss Tsukishima’s lips.

“Ku-Kuroo?” Tsukishima pushed Kuroo back with flushed red face.

Shoot, too fast. Kuroo panicked as he didn’t want Tsukishima to hate him, “I-I’m sorry I just couldn’t help myself!”

“Just don’t…don’t do it again.” 

Tsukishima stormed off but Kuroo managed to spot the red tint of his ears and his heart swelled in adoration. ‘He’ll be the death of me’. Kuroo groaned. 

“Tsukki wait for me!” Kuroo ran after him.

“Kuroo!”

Kuroo heard Bokuto’s faint voice. Both him and Tsukishima looked around to see where Bokuto was. Kuroo peered out of the window to the adjacent building across from him. 

“On the second floor.” 

Tsukishima pointed upward where they could see a happy Bokuto from finally finding Kuroo again. Kuroo waved at Bokuto and motioned him to come down to the first floor where he was at so that they could get out of this place.

“It’s coming!” Tsukishima started running down the hallway towards the staircase. 

“What’s coming?!” 

Kuroo look back at Bokuto to find a black silhouette forming at the end of the hallway where Bokuto was. 

“What are you still standing there for?!” 

Tsukishima shouted causing Kuroo to break his gaze from the figure. Although it was hard to make out their form, Kuroo had a feeling it was not the same thing from the gym. Kuroo started running after Tsukishima while shouting at Bokuto to run.

“Damn it! What the heck is going on?! No matter how much we run it’s like we’re not getting anywhere.” Kuroo let out a frustrated groan.

“It’s trying to prevent us from getting to your friend.”

Thankfully Bokuto was able to move though as they both watched him run down the hall with the black shadow following closely behind. 

“We have to do something!” Kuroo punched the window in anger at not being able to do anything.

“I know!” Tsukishima took off his glasses, “Two can play this game.”

All of a sudden, Kuroo was enveloped in a bright golden glow. It may have just been a trick of the eye but Kuroo swore that Tsukishima’s eyes were glowing as well.

“You’re hot!”

“Not now Kuroo and cover your eyes.”

Kuroo barely had time to do as he was told as the glass from the window suddenly shattered in front of him. By the time Kuroo opened his eyes he was facing a very shocked and confused Bokuto.

“Bo?”

“Kuroo?! Ho-how did you….you just appeared out of no where. Well there was that bright light and you…what?” Bokuto scratched his head.

“I’ll explain later, for now lets get away from that thing. Tsukki!”

Kuroo glanced around but didn’t see Tsukishima anywhere. Did they not transport or magically appeared in front of Bokuto together?

“My camera!”

Bokuto ran over to pick up his camera that Kuroo had dropped earlier. ‘How could that be? I dropped it in the gym’. Kuroo finally looked around to see that they were in the gym.

“I’m seriously going crazy.” Kuroo rubbed his face.

“Kuroo?” Bokuto called out.

“What the hell is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, what is going on? I don't know. Sorry the story doesn't make much sense or is consistent. I want to keep it kind of horror like but every time Kuroo and Tsukishima are together I automatically do fluff instead.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroo and Bokuto was letting each other know what happened the time they were apart and any information they have on the strange occurrence as they made their way back to the entrance of the school to leave.

“Dude!! You’re so smitten by this pretty boy Tsukki!”

Bokuto excitedly skipped a few steps ahead of Kuroo. It wasn’t often he got to hear about Kuroo’s possible love life. It was usually Bokuto that nonstop praise his beautiful Akaashi so to see how happy Kuroo was describing this Tsukki.

“Tell me about it, he’s gorgeous.” 

“I need to tell Akaashi as soon as I get some service. So where did he go then?”

Kuroo shakes his head, “I don’t know, I just hope he is okay.”

“I hope so too. Well here’s the door….and its lock?”

Bokuto tried yanking the door open, which was odd, compared to how broken down it was before. It was if it had just magically repaired itself. 

“Ugh what is this door made out of? Kuroo help me out with this.”

Scratch scratch

“Uhh bro?”

“What?”

Bokuto stepped back while pointing at the door. On the door were two pairs of three fresh scratch marks.

“I just watched that happened.”

Kuroo pulled Bokuto away from the door as new scratch marks appeared. As they got back near the hallway, there was a loud blood-curling scream at the end of the dark hall. Again there was that stupid wet sound except this time there was a figure on the floor to go with the sound. The figured started crawling its way toward them and gradually speeding up to an almost inhumane speed.

“Kuroo! Run!”

Bokuto pulled Kuroo along until they were both running full sprint away from the crawling figure that was easily catching up to them. It felt as though no matter which turn they take they was not able to lose the figure.

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo heard a faint whisper in his ears as sweet and soft as a strawberry. ‘Focus man’. Kuroo shook his head to focus on the voice in his head.

“This way idiot.”

A small firefly flew past Kuroo, guiding him into a room. ‘Damn still snarky and cute, I love it’.

“In here Bo!”

They quickly shut the door after them. Whatever it was chasing them came banging up on the door, shaking it but unable to open the sliding door that had no lock either.

“Find something to hold this door shut!” Bokuto motioned toward the chairs.

“It’s fine, it won’t be able to get in. What a stupid being.”

The third voice in the room made the two quickly turned around to see who it was. Sure enough it was the same very beautiful and faintly glowing Tsukishima.

“Uh…Tsukki?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukisima pushed up his glasses, “Don’t call me that.”

“Awe what a cutie, only wanting me to call him that!” Kuroo squealed.

“You’re both weird. Anyway I figured something out while you guys were playing tag..”

“Ooh, he’s definitely a catch.” Bokuto whispered to Kuroo.

“I heard that.” Tsukishima crossed his arms and glared at the two.

Kuroo awkwardly coughed into his fist while nudging Bokuto away from the door that is no longer making any noise.

“Want to hear what I found or are you both making yourself at home here with those things.” 

It was clear that Tsukishima was starting to get annoyed at how they have been treating their circumstance. Of course Kuroo being himself, found Tsukshima’s annoyed look to be still so darn adorable.

“Let’s hear it then Tsukki.” 

Kuroo pulled a chair for him to sit, keeping his full attention on Tsukishima. Thanks to his keen eyes, he saw the small pink tint on Tsukshima’s pale skin before the said boy turned away.

“I ran into a few…spirits after I last saw you, seems like whatever that has been happening had only started recently.”

“Could it be because of this school being torn down soon?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima had a thoughtful expression, “That could be it, I don't remember much so tell me when was the plan date to tear down the school.”

“Um I believe it was in a week or so which was why Bokuto and I decided to visit this place.”

“So what because the school is being torn down the spirits in here are angry?” Bokuto scratched his head.

“Most likely but it still doesn’t explain why you two are stuck here in this limbo like world. One of them mentioned that time seemed to stop as soon as you two entered the school.”

“You’ve got something on your mind Tsukki?” Kuroo could tell Tsukishima was troubled by something.

Tsukishima shook his head, “It’s nothing just focus on finding a way to get out. Seems like that thing is no longer around, it should be safe to walk around for a while.”

Kuroo got up from his chair to check and see if there were any sounds beyond the door. Hearing nothing, he slightly peeked his head out and just like Tsukishima said there was no one there.

“Bo can you give us a moment?”

“Sure, I’ll be right out here.”

As soon as Bokuto left the room, Kuroo walked back to where Tsukishima was standing by the window, looking out to the storm raging on outside. Tsukishima was silent with his eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought. He didn’t even budge when Kuroo took his hands in his and interlaced their fingers.

“Did you found something else too?”

“Those spirits said I wasn’t like them. I don’t understand what’s going on anymore with me.”

“Did they say anything else?”

Tsukishima shook his head, “They disappear before I could ask what they meant.”

“Then let’s find them and ask.”

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima with him with a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update but I've been busy and will probably be more so in a couple of weeks. On the bright side it's been giving me time to come up with more ideas for this story and where it is going.


	7. Chapter 7

“So change of plan bro! We are going to go find us some….um friendly ghost, right Tsukki?” Tsukishima shrugged, “Right and get some answers.”

“Okay, where do we go?” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows at Kuroo, noticing that he was holding Tsukishima’s hand.

Kuroo winked back with a smirk, “Lead the way firefly.”

Tsukishima let out a puff of air at the new nickname but made no effort to retort back or remove his hand. Kuroo and Bokuto watched in awe as Tsukishima’s golden eye started to glow again. Small orbs of light started to appear, lighting up the dark school.

“Woah what are they?” Bokuto poked at one floating near him.

“Souls, spirits, ghost, or whatever you want to call them. They were always there but you just couldn’t see them.” Tsukishima tugged Kuroo towards the staircase leading upward. 

As they continued on up the stairs to another corridor, there was a complete shift in the atmosphere. There weren’t any of the glowing orbs like below instead there were black shadows much like a fuzzy silhouette of people. Some were simply standing still, few swaying back and forth, and others walking around.

“That’s the one who I talked to before.” Tsukishima pointed to the other side of the corridors.

They could distinctly see a female with her hair down, slightly covering half of her face, looking straight back at them. She covered her mouth and nose before disappearing.

“What do you think she was trying to do?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima notice a few shadow people that were near them turned their head towards them, mostly directed at Kuroo and Bokuto. The female spirit was clearly telling them something in relation to the black shadow that was giving him a very unpleasant feeling.

“How long can you two hold your breath?” Tsukishima asked, hoping this was the right idea.

“Um not long?” Bokuto answered.

“Tsukki?”

Tsukishima let go of Kuroo’s hand, “I think she wants you to hold your breath, just until you get to the other side.”

“Okay, I’ll lead the way so stay close behind me.”

Kuroo took one deep breath of air, followed by Bokuto as they started making their way threw through the crowd of shadow people. It was hard to maneuver their way around the shadow without touching them that caused the three to move quite slowly. It was mostly those shadows that were intensely twitching and walking as well that they had a harder time to get around of.

They were about half way when they stopped in front of an abnormally large shadow that suddenly started devouring the smaller ones. Not only Tsukishima but even Bokuto and Kuroo could feel the negative energy flowing out of it, a clear warning that whatever this one was, it was much more dangerous than the others. 

Tsukishima felt a small tug at his shirt that made him look over his shoulder at Kuroo. Kuroo was pointing to his nose and Bokuto to show that they were having a hard time holding their breath now. They almost didn’t noticed when that Large shadow came up to grab Tsukishima with its sharp talon like fingers causing Tsukishima to let out a painful scream.

“Tsukki!” Kuroo pulled Tsukishima back away from the shadow.

Kuroo felt a sharp sting when he tried to touch the black smoke coming from the wound.

“I’m fine.” Tsukishima winced.

“Kuroo we have a problem.” Bokuto cautiously looked around at the shadow that was now all looking at them.

“We better start moving, Tsukki will you be okay?” 

Tsukishima slightly nodded, the pain was still there but not as intense. Kuroo held out his hand which Tsukishima easily took hold of.

“Watch out!” Bokuto flinched backward when one of the smaller shadows lunged at him.

From the back where that had started from, those shadows started trying to consume each other while growing in its size. Those that were closer to them were starting to fight their way to get at them.

“Start running Bo! Don’t let them touch you.” Kuroo ordered.

“Ditto!”

Bokuto glanced over at the two before taking off in the direction they were heading. Kuroo pulled Tsukishima along with him as he tried to make a run for it as well but the shadows were growing much larger almost enough to block more than half of the width of the hallway. 

“Kuroo!”

Tsukishima pushed Kuroo out of the way when the large shadow made a swipe at them. Three large scratches lined the wall, breaking the window on top of them. Kuroo quickly covered Tsukishima with his body to make sure that none of the glass falls on him.

“Can you move Tsukki?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Run towards Bokuto.” 

“What about you?”

Kuroo winked at him, “I’ll make way for you of course.”

“You fool!”

Kuroo laughed, taking in Tsukishima’s cute flushed cheeks. Kuroo took off the opposite direction of Tsukishima to keep the large shadow’s focus on him so that Tsukishima can make his way around in unharmed. He just had to stall long enough for Tsukishima to get to Bokuto safely. 

“Hey! Over here!” 

Kuroo waved his hands to the shadows luring them to him. Once Tsukishima was safe, he started running towards them as well. Kuroo let out a quiet cursed when one of the small shadow managed to touch him on his back. It stung like crazy at just the small touch, he could only imagine how much more painful it was for Tsukishima.

“Tsk.” Kuroo was able to dodge his way around the other shadow but that larger one was giving him a hard time at finding an opening. 

“Between his legs!” Tsukishima shouted.

Kuroo saw that the larger shadow’s legs were hardly moving in comparison to his top half, “Thanks babe!”

Kuroo would have broke out in laughter at hearing Tsukishima making a choking sound at his comment if he wasn’t so distracted by dodging the shadows in front of him. Kuroo waiting until the large shadow made a swing at him before sliding underneath its legs to get around it. 

“Woah Kuroo!” Bokuto cheered. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Tsukishima pulled Kuroo up the stairs with Bokuto following close behind.

They stopped running once it was clear that nothing was following them anymore. Kuroo slid down the wall to catch his breath. Bokuto moved over a bit far from them when he saw Tsukishima approach Kuroo.

“You got hurt.” Tsukishima mumbled.

Tsukishima reached out to softly touch the wound on Kuroo’s forehead that was probably made earlier when he protected Tsukishima from the glass. Kuroo only hummed as he took Tsukishima’s hand to caress his cheeks.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima smiled at Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of quickly wrote this chapter so please excuse all the mistakes


	8. Chapter 8

They continued on searching for the ghost who hopefully has more answers for them. 

“Hey I need to go to the bathroom.” Bokuto pointed to the restroom that they were about to pass.

“Dude!”

Bokuto flinched, “W-what?”

“Have you never watched a horror film?! You never go to the restroom! That’s where the ghost always come get you!”

“Damn I forgot bro!”

“Seriously?” Tsukishima scoffed.

Kuroo turned his head to Tsukishima so fast Tsukishima could have sworn he heard a crack, “Tsukki, people either die or go missing when they go to the bathroom alone in horror film.”

“Ah! Then why don’t we all go together?” 

“Bo you’re a genius! Let’s go Tsukki!”

“No way.” 

Before Tsukishima could even escape, Kuroo had already pulled him into the restroom with Bokuto humming in front of them. Overall the bathroom was very normal despite one of the lights on top of the stall at the far back was flickering.

“Can’t believe I’m in here with you two.” Tsukishima took off his glasses to rub the inner corners of his eyes.

“You don’t need to go Tsukki?” Kuroo asked, taking the urinal, third one away from Bokuto.

“Of course not you fool, I’m going out.”

Kuroo pouted when Tsukishima left the restroom. He would have stopped him if he weren’t still pissing. ‘Man I must have held it in a lot or something’. 

“Hey hey Kuroo, he’s totally into you too.” Bokuto beamed at him. 

“You really think so?”

“I know so, he looks at you like how Akaashi look at me, annoying but endearing.”

Kuroo chuckled, “I guess.”

Creak

Both of them felt the room gets colder as the stall door at the end underneath the flickering lights slowly open. They quickly zip up their pants as fast as they could to turn to face the bathroom stall.

“We didn’t check the stalls.” 

By now all the lights were flickering and the two could not take their eyes off of the thing crawling out from the stall. With each flicker of the lights the figure got closer to them.

“We’re going to die!” Bokuto shut his eyes closed and pulled Kuroo towards the entrance of the restroom that was unfortunately held shut.

“Tsukki!” Kuroo banged on the door.

At their feet was a puddle of black water that was coming from the stall itself. Just as the figure got up right in front of their face, all the lights went out.

“Seriously?”

Tsukishima opened the stall door to find two grown men hugging each other like their life depended on it. They were taking so long that Tsukishima came back in to check up on them.

“Tsukki? Tsukki!” Kuroo jumped out of the stall onto him.

“Please tell me you washed your hand.” Tsukishima pinched his hands away.

“Uh…maybe?” Kuroo shrug.

Tsukishima let out a sigh before making the two wash their hands thoroughly. They were glued onto him when they left the restroom to continue their search for ghost that hopefully have all the answers they needed.

“Right there!” Bokuto pointed to the same girl from earlier pointing to a room before she vanishes.

“Class 1-4.” Kuroo read aloud.

They cautiously approached the room to find the door tightly shut. Through the window on the door, they could tell the room was pitch dark with a few flicker of lights showing through when lighting struck outside.

“I think I see something.” 

Kuroo could faintly see a figure sitting at one of the desk by the window. At the next lighting, Kuroo gasped at seeing the faint golden hair for that few second.

“It’s me?” Tsukishima stepped back away from the door in disbelief, “H-how? I’m right here.”

“Tsukki, it okay we’ll figure this out.” Kuroo tried to calm him down.

“Figure what out?! We haven’t found any answer at all!” Tsukishima shouted, starting to feel light headed.

Once again the hallway felt colder and darker than ever with their hair standing up at their neck but this time the air was harder to breath and as if something heavy was weighing them down. Tsukishima fell down to his knees gasping for air feeling as though something was pulling at him.

“You’re fading out! Tsukki!” Kuroo tried to reach out to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima was faintly starting to disappear and reappear. At some points almost his whole leg was gone and then back.

“Akiteru?” 

A woman stood behind Tsukishima, reaching out to him with long bony fingers dripping in what seems to honey like texture of black water.

“Tsukki!”


	9. Chapter 9

Tsukishima yelled in agony as he felt multiple sharp stings every time the woman touches him, leaving a scorching black mark on his flesh. His energy felt drained and he could barely even put his head up to call for help from Kuroo.

“Tsukki! Come on please look at me!”

He really did struggle but the pain was too much to bear. It didn’t help that the woman was constantly caressing him and calling out one specific name. A name very familiar to Tsukishima but he didn’t know why. Though to begin with it could very well be someone he knows seeing as he couldn’t remember anything besides his name.

“Akiteru, I won’t let you leave me again.”

The woman whispered to his ear tenderly as if they were lovers. Tsukishima managed to glance over to Kuroo and Bokuto when the woman held his head up. Almost similar to him, the woman freakishly long hair held them back.

“Let go of Tsukki you monster!”

Kuroo clawed his way out of the hair, just barely a foot away from Tsukishima and the strange woman when she suddenly swung herself to the wall, disappearing with Tsukishima.

“W-where did they go?” 

Bokuto came up behind Kuroo, seems as though when the woman disappear the hair also lost its power.

“They must have gone into the room with Tsukishima’s body.”

Sure enough the woman was standing behind Tsukishima but they couldn’t see the spirit Tsukishima anywhere. 

“He returned to his body.”

The both jumped at the arrival of the girl that led them there. She looks oddly similar to the woman in the room with Tsukishima but a lot younger and friendlier looking.

“Who are you? Why does she want Tsukishima?”

Kuroo couldn’t help but say it in an angry tone but he was honestly at his wits end with everything that has been happening for the passed couple hours. 

“We are of no importance, this Tsukishima of your was taken because he bares resemblance to a man we both love so very long ago.”

“Wait a minute ‘we’? As in you and that woman is the same person?” Bokuto asked.

“Yes but we now have split into two with my other being tormented with guilt of killing our beloved Akiteru.”

“Hold up! Killed?!” 

Kuroo may not know her whole story but killing her lover which looks like his Tsukishima, made him super worried at what that woman in the room with Tsukishima would do to him.

“She’s not going to try and kill Tsukishima, right?” Bokuto asked.

“I’m afraid that is why you are stuck here but do not worry once the deed is done we will all be free of this prison.” The girl smiled at them as if it was a good thing.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Bokuto had to hold Kuroo back from the girl, “That is not Aikiteru but Tsukishima!”

“Yes but he was the one who caused all of this.”

Bokuto approached the girl, “What do you mean?”

“We all became stuck in this limbo because he came here shortly after you two.”

“Screw this I’m getting Tsukishima!”

Kuroo started slamming himself against the door to break it down. He will not Tsukishima be killed even if it meant it was the only way out of this. He rather be stuck here forever than do nothing and let Tsukishima get killed.

“If you do we can never be free!”

The girl let out a painful high pitch scream, causing both Bokuto and Kuroo’s ears to ring. Bokuto grabbed onto the back of Kuroo’s shirt, unsure if he should stop him.

“Bokuto?”

“I want to return home. At least to see Akaashi one more time.” Bokuto let go of him.

Kuroo would never want to cause pain to both Bokuto and Akaashi but he had to, “I’m sorry Bo, I know I’m being selfish but I can’t leave him. I can’t let him die.”

“I know! It sucks but I know…you better tell him you love him!”

Bokuto then started to also ramming himself into the door, with Kuroo soon following him. With each crack of the door made, the more painful the scream gets but the two did not stop.

“Stop! Let us fre-“

It all went silent when they broke the door down but that was the least of their problem. The woman was sucking some kind of light from Tsukishima, making him turn to a deathly pale color.

“Tsukki!”

Kuroo ran over to push the woman off of Tsukishima to prevent her from doing anything else. Tsukishima fell to the side and luckily was caught by Kuroo. During the commotion, Tsukishima’s phone that was on the table was accidentally knocked to the floor, sliding towards Bokuto. 

“Akiteru?” Bokuto picked up the phone and saw the flashing lights notifying that someone was calling Tsukishima, “How can that be? That girl said that she killed him?”

“Are you sure its him?” Kuroo asked, picking up Tsukishima that was having a hard time breathing.

“Lies!”

The woman charged toward Bokuto causing him to accidentally pick up the call when he stepped back. 

“Kei? Hello, Kei? Can you hear me?”

A soft voice came through the phone, stopping the woman from attacking Bokuto. She looked directly at the phone that was still in Bokuto’s hand. 

“Akiteru?”

“Kei? Hello? Who was that?”

“I-It can’t be real I killed you! I pushed you off of the school!” 

The woman started yelling that she killed Akiteru while he was worriedly calling out if Kei was ok until the call got cut off.

“He’s still alive?” Kuroo carried Tsukishima towards Bokuto.

The woman snapped her head to Kuroo with an angry glare, “He should had been dead! This is all his fault! If only he had loved me too we could have been happy.”

“You’re out of your mind.” Kuroo tighten his grip on Tsukishima.

“If I can’t have him then no one can, not even in death!” 

She charged towards them but immediately stop when her younger self stopped her from behind.

“He survived and you knew that. We never meant to harm him, that’s why we did this.” She held out both of their wrist bearing the same scar, “This is our atonement.”

With that they both disappear leaving only three of them left in the classroom. Thankfully, Tsukishima was finally starting to look better and his breathing went back to normal.

“That’s it?” Bokuto scratched his head, “That was very anticlimactic, like I expected more drama or something. All that happened was that there’s no longer a storm outside.”

“Isn’t it better this way though? With this it can all just quietly end and we go back to our normal life.”

“Tsukki!”

Tsukishima sat up and pushed himself away from Kuroo to peak out of the window to check if the storm really did stop or not. Kuroo was more love struck than ever and Bokuto had to nudge him to keep him in reality.

“Uh, are you okay to be moving?” Kuroo slyly slid over to him.

“Hm, so it was her that pushed my brother off of this building back when he was a first year. We knew he had a stalker but he didn't make a big deal out of it so our parents didn't do anything about it. God he’s so stupid!” 

It was the first time Kuroo had ever seen Tsukishima so shaken and all he could do was reach out to touch the tip of Tsukishima’s fingers to let him know that he was there for him. Kuroo couldn’t help but let out a happy grin when Tsukishima hooked their fingers together, even if it was the index finger. 

“Ahem!” Bokuto pointed his chin at Tsukishima.

“Right, don’t worry I got it.” Kuroo scratched his head with his free hand, “Um Tsukki? Look I know we haven’t met very long but I really really like you a lot. A. Whole. Lot. And I was wondering if I can take you out for lunch once we get out of here.”

Kuroo was starting to feel nervous when Tsukishima didn’t answer him. Tsukishima even remove his finger away, making Kuroo;s heart drop. ‘W-was I wrong?’ With the first sunlight coming through the window from outside, Tsukishima gently smiled at Kuroo.

“Kei.”

“Huh?” Kuroo awkwardly wiped his sweaty hands on his pant.

“My name, it’s Kei. I’m surprise it took you so long. Pft you had to get courage from your friend.” Tsukishima smirked into his hands and boy was that adorable as heck.

“Ke-“

With a bright flash of lights from outside, Kuroo and Bokuto stood daze in an empty dark classroom. There was a word or a name that was at the tip of his tongue but Kuroo couldn’t remember what it was. 

“Ah man my camera didn’t even record anything but static.” Bokuto broke his train of thought.

“Bo, do you feel like something is off?” Kuroo asked.

“No, not really, why?”

Kuroo shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

“Anyway, I don’t think there’s anything here. You want to go get lunch. Ooh we should invite Kenma and his friend so we can meet him.”

They finally left the school after a few more walks around the hallway to pass time as Kenma and his friend was still doing something and wouldn’t be able to meet them until later. Just as they hopped over the front gate, Kuroo noticed a person standing a few feet away watching them with a bored look.

“Uh did you need something?” 

Kuroo was instantly awed by the blonde beauty and felt a pull towards the stranger. There a sense of familiarity but Kuroo knew he had never met that person before, he would have definitely remembered.

“Tsukki! Why did you go ahead?!” A boy with freckled came running up to ‘Tsukki’. 

“Tsk, let’s go, Yamaguchi.”

“Eh? Already? I thought you want to go look at the class your brother was in?” Yamaguchi turned to Kuroo as if just barely noticing him to say hello.

Kuroo simply watch ‘Tsukki’ reach down to check his phone then clicked his tongue, clearly not happy to see who had contacted him. With another huff of breath, he started to walk away with Yamaguchi tailing behind.

“Your name?!” Kuroo called out.

It might had been the most majestic thing ever when ‘Tsukki’ stop to turn his head back to look at him. ‘Don’t be weird, Tetsu. Just be smooth as a cat landing’. 

“What is your name?”

“Why should I tell someone who just trespass into a school?”

“Good point but we were jut ghost hunting! That’s all nothing bad…so Tsukki?” Nothing wrong with testing out your luck, Kuroo mentally cheered himself on.

“Don’t call me that.” Tsukki clicked his tongue.

“Then what should I call you?” Kuroo beamed.

Tsukishima crossed his arm with a glare, “Will it even matter if we never see each other again?”

“It does to me. Out of the billions people on this earth, you were the only one that made me believe in love at first sight so I’m not about to give up the chance to learn your name.” Kuroo confessed.

“Maybe if we meet again I’ll tell you.”

Tsukki smirked before going on his merry way with Yamaguchi and yes Kuroo was more love struck than ever. This was a challenge he wanted to win if it means getting to see and learn the name of the golden boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very long cause I just couldn't figure out how to split it properly and there wasn't much more to write anyway since I was just dragging it out. I really didn't know how to end it properly so I'm truly sorry it ended in a very open way but I wanted their interaction in the normal world to be more of its own separate story that I most likely will never write. Honestly I wrote this while imagining a poorly made rpg horror game so it never made any sense or any closure at all. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it even just a little bit.


End file.
